


Paying the Piper

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-13
Updated: 2007-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Eeyore’s birthday: Harry/Blaise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying the Piper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeyore9990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeyore9990/gifts).



Sometimes, after Ginny took the kids off to bed, particularly the nights where she was tired or “had a headache,” Harry would go out for a drink. He wasn’t sure if she knew where he went, really. Sometimes he wondered if she faked it just so that he could get it out of his system. She always seemed a bit more subdued after those nights. He just couldn’t stop himself. He never went for the redheads, though. It was a brunette here, a blonde there, and occasionally even a bald one. He wasn’t in this for a “type.” Unless you counted going for a guy a “type.”

His usual place seemed pretty quiet tonight. The booths were mostly filled with couples. He was about to turn around and try his back-up spot when he saw someone alone in a corner. He couldn’t see his face. Just a long fall of black hair, and a flash of what looked like tanned skin as he sipped at his drink.

Harry made towards the corner, and was about to try one of his better come-on lines when he recognized him. “Zabini?” he said, not even thinking to hide his shock. After all, it wasn’t a Muggle establishment. There was no reason he wouldn’t run into someone he knew sooner or later. But he hadn’t expected this.

Zabini looked up at him, then smirked, and Harry swallowed, suddenly feeling rather like a cornered mouse with a cat waiting to pounce. “Potter. What a fortuitous meeting. Please, sit down.” He patted the spot next to him.

Harry sank into the seat, wondering what Ginny would do when Zabini told the Prophet just who he’d met here tonight. “L-look, Zabini, this isn’t—”

“…Isn’t what it looks like? You mean that the conqueror of Voldemort isn’t in a gay club?” Zabini asked him with a grin.

Harry debated trying to deny it, but what was the use? After all, he’d nearly hit on Zabini, not the other way around. Even if he hadn’t known who he was at the time. “What do you expect me to say?” he finally asked.

“Oh, complete denials, of course.” He leaned closer to Harry, his breath ghosting across Harry’s face. “Tell me. Does the little wifey know you’re here?”

“That’s none of your business Za—” A dark finger across his lips silenced him abruptly.

“That’s Blaise, _Harry_ ,” Zabini said with a smirk. “And I think you will find that quite a lot of your life has just become my business. Unless you’d prefer to see it splashed across the front page of the Prophet?”

Damn. “No. Of course not. _Blaise_.” Oh, Ginny was going to kill him. That was, if Zabini didn’t first…


End file.
